


Family of the Heart

by Betwixt__t



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Castiel (Supernatural), Garden of Eden, Gen, Prophecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betwixt__t/pseuds/Betwixt__t
Summary: He doesn't remember that evening in the garden, back when he was newborn and tender, when light was a strange new concept the world hadn't quite gotten used to. He doesn't remember it, but he carries it with him at the core of his grace all the same.
Relationships: Amara & Castiel (Supernatural)
Kudos: 3





	Family of the Heart

Lil' baby Cas, at the very beginning of the world, accidentally wanders through a hole in the not-quite-finished fabric of reality and ends up sitting next to Amara, looking down at grown-up-dead-Cas below them.

And because he's just a kid, this all seems perfectly normal. He wasn't there for the war of light and dark, for Amara being beaten back and locked up, so he's just like, "huh, nice lady in a black dress." And he looks down at the man in a trench coat, and though he doesn't recognize the body, he recognizes the grace, and he tells Amara, "That's me”.

And Amara, slightly surprised at her visitor, says, "Yes, he is, I suppose."

Cas nods sagely as he rubs the corner of his toga with pudgy baby fingers and replies, "He looks dead."

Amara’s eyes are heavy with an eternity of pain and loss, and yet she smiles. "Yes, but he has a lot of people who care about him very much, so I expect he'll pull through."

And Cas nods like this makes perfect sense, and eventually falls asleep. Amara carries him back through the hole and puts him to bed underneath one of Eden's prettiest trees, and then slips out again before anyone notices she was there.

Cas doesn't really remember it as anything more than a dream, but when one day he runs into a human named Dean Winchester who calls him family, he decides that this? This is the most important thing there is.


End file.
